Cut My Strings
by KatzeLBurn
Summary: Izora Ardor? Well, she's Izuku Midoriya's Aunt. A retired Pro Hero who just wants to live in Japan; run a cafe and spend time with her nephew. Then, the attack on the U.S.J happened. It's at U.A. she meets a certain, deflated, number one Hero. What happens when these two Pro's, a blast from each other's Hero past, meet up again? How long can Toshinori keep his weak form a secret?
1. Intro: Cut My Strings

Intro: Cut My Strings

In this world, there is a population of 20% that is born without some uncanny ability.

A Quirk.

My world came crashing down around me at the news of my own nephew being in that percentile.

It couldn't be true, the doctors made a mistake! They just had to!

My wonderful, loving, nephew was destined for greatness. Not a handicap in this Hero world.

My sisters' tears were proof that it was true...

Standing outside of Izuku's room, I watched as she cried with my nephew. Holding him tight, trying to protect him from the harsh truth a little longer.

Maybe she could change his fate...

No, this wasn't something that could be changed. something like this couldn't be fixed by a mothers love. My poor nephew's life was set in stone.

Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter One: Introducing!

Chapter One: Introducing!

How could this happen?

My breathing heaved in and out of my chest in panicked huffs; fueling the adrenalin that pumped my legs to move faster. Tunnel vision preventing me from seeing all the stairs I was receiving from students.

Only one thing was important to me right now. The only one that strives me to be a better person. Encouraging me to see the good in things.

Spying a white, clay, doll waving at me, it pointed at the door it was standing next to.

Quickly scooping the doll up, I slammed the door open with a loud 'clack!'. Three faces snapped in my direction, all alarmed at the sudden noise.

An elderly woman sat at the desk, overlooking notes. When she was over the initial shock, looked ready to scold me.

"Excuse me-"

"Izuku, you're ok!" I wailed, worried tears collecting in my eyes; running to the boy laying in the last bed.

"Aunt Izora?" Izuku asked surprised, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to come for another week," Izuku's bright smile overshadowing his shock.

"Surprise," I said with a lopsided smile, taking a seat on the bed, "I wanted to wait for you to get home, but then the school called your mom and I may have... well, I wouldn't say freaked out,"

Izuku raised an eyebrow at me with a look that said he wasn't buying a word I said.

Sucking in a deep breath; my cheeks puffed out before letting it out with an exaggerated roll of my eyes.

"Ok, so I freaked out a little,"

"A little?" Izuku interrupted, biting his lip to keep from smiling.

"Don't sass your Aunt, Izuku," I said deadpanned.

Izuku chuckled, giving me that million-watt smile I love so much.

My own smile returning, a weight lifted off my shoulders. That ten-pound weight being lifted off my chest made it easier to breathe.

He's ok, injured because of his Quirk, but nonetheless ok.

Brushing some hair out of Izuku's eyes, I poked his nose.

This little man has been my light the second he was born. I stayed in Japan the first, four years of his life, only leaving occasionally to America when I was needed there. So when I did finally move back to America, it was hard on the three of us; the next thing I know a year has passed and I receive a phone call from Inko. Izuku was at the right age range to have had his Quirk manifest, but still nothing.

A plane ride and doctors examination later, my world came crashing down hearing that Izuku was, in fact, Quirkless.

It was an impossible thing to believe.

Now imagine my joy when, out of the blue, another call came in a month back. Izuku does have a Quik!

Looking over Izuku's injuries, I took in a deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly.

Did it have to be such a destructive Quirk to his body?

"Izuku, sweetie?" I spoke.

"Hmm?" Izuku hummed confused.

"Why haven't you introduced me to your teachers?" I questioned with a teasing wink.

Izuku's face burned red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku said quickly, making me laugh.

Patting Izuku on the head, I turned to the nurse and the man lying in the other bed.

"Thank you for watching over Izuku, my name is Ardor Izora," I said with a bow.

"It's no trouble at all, though I do wish he wasn't a regular," the nurse said pointedly.

"Yes, I will definitely try and help with that," I said, giving Izuku a side glance.

The fifteen-year-old looked away quickly with a nervous laugh.

"Umm, t-this is the school nurse, Recovery Girl," Izuku quickly introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Recovery Girl bowed to me.

"And this, is, um," Izuku stumbled over his words, trying to put them together in a proper sentence.

The slender man laying in the bed slowly pushed himself to sit up.

"Yagi, Toshinori" he introduced with a slow bow, his messy hair falling more into his face.

"Nice to meet you, what is it that you do Mr. Yagi?" I asked, putting my clay doll in my bag.

"I, uh, work alongside All Might, helping him with test scores and all that," Mr. Yagi answered.

"Oh right, your Mom mentioned that All Might was going to be one of your teachers," I beamed at Izuku, "I bet that was exciting for you and the other kids."

Izuku returned my smile with his own and nodded.

"How much longer until he's good to leave Recovery Girl?" I asked the Pro.

"A couple more hours and he should be good to go," Recovery Girl answered.

"Ok," I turned my attention back to Izuku, "I'm gonna go catch up with a friend of mine while I wait for you then."

"Oh, ok, who?" Izuku asked curiously.

"You probably know her Izuku, she's one of your teachers, a Hero that goes by Midnight," I answered.

"Oh yeah! You two used to be partners!" Izuku perked up and I nodded.

"You're a Hero, Ms. Ardor?" Mr. Yagi asked.

"Retired," I corrected, "I did most of my Heroin' work in America."

Looking at Izuku, I ruffled his hair before planting a kiss on his forehead. He let out an embarrassed protest, his face turning pink.

"It was nice to meet you both," I said, bowing to Izuku's teachers when I stood, "Thank you again for watching over my nephew."

With a wave, I left the infirmary, closing the door more calmly than before. Pressing my back to the door, I sucked in and released a heavy breath. My calm demeanor slowly dissolving away.

Villains broke into the U.S.J.; attacked my nephew and his classmates. What I was able to get from my old contact, with the police department, one of the villains almost killed Izuku. Because he jumped in to save All Might!

One more deep breath in, I held it this time and walked to the windows in front of me. Letting it out I watched the window fog up.

This wasn't All Might's fault, I have no right to get angry with him. It's just Izuku's nature, to protect ones he cares about. Even when he was Quirkless, he did his best to stand up for others.

A lot of late night calls were made to me in America back in those days.

I would stay up for hours with my nephew, listening as he cried and would try to comfort him. Reassuring him that what he had done was the right thing; at the same time making sure he realized his limitations because of his lack of a Quirk.

Now Izuku has a Quirk that is perfect for him and he still gets hurt!

A sigh left my lips.

Getting mad isn't going to help anything.

Glancing at the infirmary door, my lips dipped down into a sad frown.

My poor Izuku.

Opening my bag, I pulled out my clay doll. Whistling a low tune, an invisible pull from my chest made its way into my doll. Green eyes glowing to life on the doll, I stopped my whistling.

Setting the doll down, I dug into my bag and pulled out a notepad and pen. Scribbling a note, I handed it to the doll.

"Give this to Izuku and stick with him until you both find me, ok?" I told the doll and it nodded, "Good, stay by the door."

Walking over to the door, my clay doll plopped onto the floor and started swaying its feet. Patiently waiting for my nephew to get out.

So cute!

A giggle escaped my lips.

The best I can do for my Izuku is to be here for him. Let him know I will always be available when he needs me.

Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, I started my search for Nemuri; scrolling through my contacts.

Finding the right number, I dialed and waited patiently for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roy, I need you to put something together for me," I said.

* * *

Giving Nemuri one last hug, we promised each other to spend some time together after the Sports Festival.

The R-Rated Hero disappearing from my sight, a blob of white entered my peripheral vision. Looking to the blob, a small smiled pulled at my lips seeing my small clay doll. My smile grew when Izuku followed my doll; quickening his steps a little.

Kneeling down, my doll jumped into my arms. With a snap of my fingers, it's green, glowing, eyes faded away. A small gust, like a breeze of fresh air, rolled inside my chest. The feeling of a fluffy cloud filled my chest, making me feel whole again.

"All better?" I asked and Izuku nodded, "Good."

Putting my clay doll in my purse, I wrapped my arm around Izuku's back. Both of us making our way to the exit.

"Not only do you have a powerful Quirk, but you're getting so tall Izu," I sighed and pulled him into a tight hug, my cheek pressed to his, "Slow down! It feels like only yesterday you were five years old, begging me not to leave for America!"

"Aunt Izora," Izuku whined embarrassed.

Giggling, I released my hug on the teenager.

Izuku looked over to me and gave a small smile.

"I am glad you're here Aunt Izora," Izuku added and my smile grew.

"It's good to be here Izuku," I agreed, "Hey, before I forget, can you and some of your friend's help me with something?" I quickly asked.

Izuku looked at me with confused eyes but nodded anyway.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Cut My Strings", I've been stewing on this idea for some time now and it feels so good to finally get it out. Please tell me what you think, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them. I will answer as best as I can without spoiling anything. Until next time, Chapter Two: Surprise!**


	3. Chapter Two: Surprise!

**Before I start the chapter, I used one of my most favorite Manga's to inspire a few characters of mine. Do you know the answer? Leave it in the review! Now on with the story!**

Chapter Two: Surprise!

The hustle and bustle of a Monday morning always relaxed me. It was wonderful background noise while I worked on paper-work.

Sounds of my cafe in full swing always seemed to help me work better. Help me focus. Maybe because I liked to hear snippets of people's conversations. Or maybe I'll hear an order that's been altered; piquing my interest in trying it. Possibly adding it to the menu.

Chatters of people accompanied the smell of freshly brewed coffee perfectly. Wrapping me up in a comfortable bubble. Bringing me peace as I figured out what items needed to be cut and see what I could add onto the menu.

As I listened to the chorus of orders and conversations, one voice tugged at my ears. Looking up, I smiled seeing Mr. Yagi finishing an order.

"Mr. Yagi!" I called.

The thin man looked in my direction and returned the smile as I waved at him.

"Ayame!" I called to the cashier; the silver-haired man looked at me with his golden serpent eyes, "His orders on me, 'kay?"

"You go it, Boss," Ayame nodded with a grin.

"Hey! The second Hatori gets here, go on break, you got it?" I added.

"Yeah Boss, thanks," Ayame answered before telling the barista Mr. Yagi's order.

Returning back to my paperwork, I crossed out a few things and left small notes next to other items.

"Thank you," looking up, I smiled at Mr. Yagi.

"It's the least I could do for one of my nephews' favorite teachers," I said and gestured for Mr. Yagi to take a seat across from me, "I see that you're feeling better as well."

Mr. Yagi nodded at my comment, taking the seat.

"I didn't know Young Midoriya had an Aunt," Mr. Yagi said.

A small chuckle left my lips.

"Technically I'm not his Aunt," I said looking over all the adjustments made, making sure everything was done right, "Inko, Izuku's Mom, her parents were best friends with mine. So any time we visited Japan, we would spend time together," I explained.

A smile pulling at my lips, memories of mine and Inko's childhood played in my mind's eye.

"So, when Izuku was born, it just felt right to call him my nephew," I spoke gently.

Looking up at Mr. Yagi, my smile grew to show off all of my teeth.

"He was also born on my birthday. Couldn't ask for a better gift," I said, bubbles filling my stomach as the movie real of Izuku's birth played over my childhood.

Mr. Yagi chuckled.

"Could have fooled me. So where are you from?" Mr. Yagi asked.

I blinked confused at Mr. Yagi, putting all of my reports together (finally finished).

"You said 'visited' Japan," Mr. Yagi reminded, "Plus, you have a 'twang' in your accent."

"Oh!" I laughed, "I'm from America, Texas specifically," I answered, my chest puffed with pride.

Mr. Yagi let out another chuckle before thanking Kisa, one of my baristas, for bringing him his coffee.

"Do you need anything Boss?" Kisa asked me, her tiger tail swaying behind her, matching ears tucking back.

Poor girl is painfully shy and always hoped she did everything right the first time. The complete opposite of her cousin Ayame, who is outspoken and charismatic. But the two worked well with each other, making things in my cafe run smoothly.

I smiled at the tiger Quirked girl.

"No thanks, Kisa. Make sure you leave in time to take your exams ok?" I reminded.

"Yes, thank you, Boss," Kisa smiled before rushing back to help with orders.

"This is your cafe?" Mr. Yagi asked.

"Yep," I smiled proudly, "Started off as a small project my parents helped me with and now it's this beautiful thing."

"Is this why you stopped being a Pro?" Mr. Yagi's questioned pulled a cord in my chest.

Humming to myself, my eyes looked around my small business.

The variety of people chattering with each other, taking selfies, studying for exams or simply enjoying some time to themselves; this is exactly what I had hoped for. A calming atmosphere for all walks of life to enjoy. To unwind and relax with a cup of coffee or tea: maybe even a pastry.

It would be nice to say this cafe was the reason for my very early retirement.

But that would be a lie

Looking back to Mr. Yagi, I gave him a sad smile.

"No, other circumstances pushed me into retirement," I answered with a shrug.

Questions floated into Mr. Yagi's eyes. Questions that are always asked when they want to know why I retired.

Those questions are the number one reason, I avoid mentioning I used to be a Pro.

Squaring my shoulders, I waited patiently.

They always asked, people always wanted to know why and now. Why can't they mind their own business? It's rude to snoop into people lives.

"That just means you get to spend more time with Young Midoriya," Mr. Yagi smiled.

My eyes fluttered open and shut a few times in shock.

That's a first.

My shoulders relaxed and a smile tugged on my lips.

What a relief.

"That's the best part, and I'm going to take every moment until he becomes The Number One Hero," I grinned.

Mr. Yagi chuckled with me before checking his watch.

"I better head off now, schools going to start soon," Mr. Yagi said, standing up, "Thank you for the coffee."

"Any time," I nodded with a small wave.

It's good to know Izuku has such a kind teacher like-

"Oh, Mr. Yagi!" I called before he could leave.

The scraggly teacher, wearing a suite three times his size, turned back to me.

"Can you tell the other Number One something for me?" I asked, hoping the teaching assistant would understand who I was talking about.

Mr. Yagi blinked a few times confused before the light bulb in his brain turned on.

"Sure, what is it?" Mr. Yagi asked.

Holding my hand up, my middle and ring finger were tucked into my palm with my thumb; my pointer and pinky finger out. I flicked my wrist up and down like a bull getting ready to charge.

"Time to Rock 'n Roll!" I announced with a wink.

Realization washed over Mr. Yagi in a downpour. He looked both, lost with the new information, and utterly surprised. With a slack jaw, he stuttered and tumbled over his words like a child trying to form a sentence.

Putting a finger to my lips in a shushing manner, a mischievous smile pulled my lips up and over my teeth into a wide grin.

Gathering my files together in my arms, I stood and waved to Mr. Yagi.

"Better hurry Mr. Yagi, schools going to start soon," I teased, making my way to my back office.

"Telling" Mr. Yagi who I was, was an amazing idea. His expression alone was worth it. Plus he works alongside All Might. If Mr. Yagi is able to keep The Number One Hero's secret, I'm positive he'll be able to keep mine.

* * *

"Have a goodnight y'all!" I called to my three closers.

"Night Boss!" They called back with waves.

Closing and locking the doors, I pulled my phone out to check the time. Still, have about twenty minutes before Izuku and his friends are supposed to get here.

Walking to the small oven behind the counter, I turned it on and reached into the mini freezer next to it. Pulling out frozen, ready for the oven, cookies, a knock on the doors reached my ears.

Blinking confused, I set the cookies on the counter and made my way to the doors.

Pulling out my phone, I shot Izuku a text, asking where he was. He responded quickly with a text saying he was ten minutes away with his friends.

I stopped in my steps.

"Sorry, we're closed!" I called to the door, turning on my heeled, ready to head back to the counter.

"Even for an old friend?" a familiar baritone voice asked.

Pausing in my steps, my heart started drumming in my chest. Excitement bubbling in my stomach.

There's no way...

Spinning on my toes, I ran to the doors and nearly dropped my keys trying to unlock them. SHoving the doors open, I was greeted with a row of pearly white teeth inside a brilliant smile.

Almost as brilliant as Izuku's.

My thrumming heart floated into my throat, thanks to the bubbles in my belly.

"All Might!" I squealed, running to the hero.

Jumping into his arms, I wrapped my arms as best I could around his neck.

HIs boisterous laugh ran in my ears, muscular arms gently squeezing my small frame. A familiar warmth, I had forgotten I missed, spread out to the tips of my toes and the top of my head.

"It's so good to see you again Marionette," All Might greeted, setting me down on my feet.

I giggled at the giant in front of me.

"Izora's better suited, All Might," I corrected.

"Izora it is!" All Might agreed making me giggle again, "My friend had told me you'd retired."

"Yep, just a boring cafe owner now," I said with a shrug.

"Now, now Izora, you're anything but boring," All Might joyfully chastised me.

"If you say so Big Guy," I chuckled, crossing my arms in front of my stomach, keeping the butterflies there.

When All Might lived in America, he and I would fight crime side by side with each other. We did a pretty good job too. Put us in the limelight quite often. It never really bothered me, just gave out work relationship a little something extra. The only other people I ever worked well with were Midnight and Eraser Head.

I should really get back in contact with him soon, see how he's doing. Probably still a little sour puss.

"Say, Izora," All Might interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked up at him confused.

"What made you want to retire?" All Might asked.

A cold, wet, blanket of suspicion wrapped around me. The little monster of doubt started in my stomach, popping bubbles and eating butterflies as it made its way up. Stopping at my heart first real quick to infect it.

So that's why he's here...

"That's personal All Might," I said softly.

Looking away, I unconsciously held onto my right arm. My fingers pulling at the spandex sleeve.

"I see," All Might hummed.

Silence fell between both of us. Uncomfortable and awkward, one of the worst combinations.

Why did he have to ask, that of all things? Couldn't he have asked something else?

"What's under the sleeve?" All Might asked, pointing to the spandex that started from my wrist and crawled all the way up to my shoulder.

See, that's a question I can answer. Why didn't he start with that?

"I got banged up pretty bad a few years back," I answered, lifting my arm up and twisting it this way and that, "They put this compression sleeve on for physical therapy, I still need it from time to time."

That was a half lie. Half lies, I can tell, they don't feel as gross. I don't think I could ever bring myself to tell All Might the full reason of why I wear this sleeve.

"Did it leave a scar?" All Might asked, "If I remember correctly you liked showing them off when you got a new one."

A laugh left my body, shaking it with joy. The little monster was knocked off my heart and disappeared as it made its way down.

"Of all the things to remember, that's what you remember about me?" I questioned, bringing my hand to my mouth, trying to control my laughter.

"Hard to forget!" All Might declared with his own laugh.

I nodded in agreement, looking at my covered arm and rubbing it.

"I've been thinking of getting a tattoo to cover it up, just haven't decided what to get," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I didn't know you liked tattoos," All Might commented.

"Yeah, I've only got one," looking up at All Might, I gave him a flirtatious wink, "Wanna see it?"

The Number One Hero's face flushed red and covered his mouth when he started coughing. Another laugh made its way up and out, completely destroying any trace of negative emotions I had before.

Some things never change, no matter how many years pass.

"Aunt Izora? All Might?" my nephews' voice ceased my laughter and made my smile grow.

Turning around, standing with my nephew were six other kids: two girls and four boys. Safe to assume these are the classmates who agreed to help.

"Hey Izuku, right on time," I said, "These your friends?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry, but All Might, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked confused.

"Your Aunt and I-"

"Were good friends back in the day," I interrupted, "Right All Might?" I winked up at him.

"Ah, yes, of course!" All Might bellowed.

Good, he's going along with our half-truth. Shota, way back when, would always complain that All Might was clueless when it came to tact.

That's only because he did his best to avoid working with All Might. Since I took every opportunity to work with him, it gave the Number One Hero a good insight into my mannerisms.

"Thank y'all for coming, I really appreciate any help you can give me," I said, turning to Izuku and his friends.

"It's no problem Ms. Ardor!" a girl, with brunette hair in a short bob cut, said, "Deku's told us so much about you! To be honest, I was a little curious, I just had to meet you!" the girl declared making me laugh for a bit.

Well, she's a cutie, and so full of energy-

"Wait, Deku?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing!" Izuku panicked.

I raised my eyebrow at my nephew before rolling my eyes with a shrug.

"We were all wondering about you honestly, Midoriya likes talking about you," the girl with green hair and wide eyes said.

"Well, either way, thank you again," I chuckled.

"Are you going to be helping us All Might?" a boy with dark hair and glasses asked.

All Might looked to me for an answer. I simply scrunched my nose and stuck my tongue out at him. That earned me one of All Might's famously loud laughs that made me join with him.

Izuku and his friends were left standing confused.

Just a mannerism of mine All Might had learned to pick up on.

The sound of breaks on a truck's brakes squealing to a stop, I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the moving truck.

"Perfect timing," I said, waving to the two movers.

"Aunt Izora, I thought you needed help moving-" Izuku paused his sentence and I turned my smile to him.

His eyes were wide open and hopeful; lips were sealed together in a tight line.

The last time I saw that expression was when Inko and I drove him to Tokyo Disneyland for his tenth birthday. He knew exactly where we were going but was scared that if he said anything it could jinx everything.

"There's a floor above the cafe that came with the building when I bought the place. It was already furnished with a kitchen and bathroom, so sometimes I would rent it out to college students at a cheap price when I was in America," I explained, looking at the second floor above the cafe, "Never thought to make it a permanent place. Until now that is."

Looking back at Izuku, I bit back a giggle at the sight of tears welling up in his eyes. It made my own eyes prickle a little too.

"So, you're really staying this time? You're not going back to America?" Izuku asked sniffing.

"I'm staying put, can't get rid of me now Izuku," I teased.

Izuku came charging at me and could have honestly knocked me over if I wasn't bracing for it. What I wasn't expecting was, when Izuku wrapped his arms around me, that he would lift me right off my feet.

Letting out a laugh, I hugged Izuku around the head; his tears soaking into my shirt.

Lifting his head from my shoulder, still keeping me off my feet, Izuku gave me that million-watt smile I love so much.

My own bright smile spread across my face. When I was let back down on my feet, I gave Izuku a big squeeze.

It's so good to be home.

**So what did you think?! Let me know! As I've said, all questions are welcomed and I will answer as best I can without spoiling anything. Hope to see you next time in Cut My Strings, Chapter Three: Secrets?**


End file.
